


Only or Anything But

by as_pir_in



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pining, Regret, Stanford Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_pir_in/pseuds/as_pir_in
Summary: another lil wincest ficlet, i was angsting so some pining dean happened





	Only or Anything But

Dean looked out the passenger side window, miles of Arizona desert flying past, too quick to focus on any one point. He and John rode in near silence, the only noise being the Led Zeppelin album playing softly through the stereo. Dean breathed as he watched the sun set beyond the horizon, casting a shadow across his face. His features were soft, but the shadows and lingering pain on his face gave him the look of a hardened war veteran, thinking of how things were before he deployed, thinking of what could’ve been if he hadn’t gone, a rare moment of weakness. In a way that was what Dean was thinking about. He was thinking of Sam. Thinking of his “Best Of:” between him and his brother before the younger had left for Stanford. He was thinking of their “Worst Of:” too, thinking of all their petty arguments and blow up fights, thinking of how he’d give anything to get all of it back, the good and the bad. Then he began thinking of what his baby brother might be doing now, rage beginning to simmer just underneath the thick molasses of longing he was currently drowning in, a twinge of jealously twisting at his insides at the thought of someone else touching his Sammy. He shook his head, having to remind himself that Sam was never his in the first place, that he had no right to be jealous. Dean’s brain flicked back to when his brother left, feeling the all too familiar prickle of tears making an escape attempt. He closed his eyes and swallowed, taking a deep breath as he opened them, physically repressing the emotions trying to engulf him. He forced his mind to go blank, focusing on the bassline of “Dazed and Confused” that had begun to thrum through the air, the roar of the Impala’s engine, the asphalt being swallowed up by her wheels, anything but Sam.


End file.
